


Loudmouth

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Heyy! Could you do a sesshomaru x reader where she’s also from the future and sesshomaru really really likes her but shes a little dense in situations like this and can’t catch onto his hints. In the end inuyasha gets annoyed and just blurts everything out. And everybody finds out that the reader like sesshomaru back.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Loudmouth

“You know, Sesshomaru really is fond of you,” Kagome exclaimed one day after that aforementioned demon had visited the village. After dropping new fabrics at Kaede’s house for the little Rin the demon had stayed around for a little while longer after you had invited him and his surrogate daughter for tea and some sweets.

“Something tells me it is the sugar,” you chuckled, twirling around the stick of melted sugar that you formed and morphed into all sorts of forms. “I did promise to create one in his likeness the next time,” you shrugged, cutting off the stray strings before you handed the little sculpture to the female next to you. “Rin is a great fan as well, she has been frequently coming by to visit. I’m sure Sesshomaru is enjoying watching Rin’s progress,” you continued, forever adding up onto reasons and excuses of why he would sit with you.

You were quite certain that the only reason why you enjoyed any sort of attention at all from the great demon lord was because of the rarity you sold. Sugar was, after all, a luxury only few could afford in this era, made even more of a sight to behold with the way you seemed to command one of its finest artforms.

“As much as I’m a fan of your works,” Kagome said, twirling her little sugar sculpture around in delight. “I really don’t think that Sesshomaru knows how to appreciate the arts, you know. He is more of a fighters type, growling and brawling all the time as he throws out scary threats,” the female continued, not seeming to flinch or even think of all that she had to say about her supposedly scary brother-in-law.

“Nope, pretty sure he is fond of you,” Kagome exclaimed once more as she brought the candy to her lips, a smile crossing her features as she turned towards you sharply.

“Oh, maybe we might be sister-in-laws!” she brimmed, earning a hearty laugh from you as you shook your head, your hand reaching for the bag of sugar that you once more poured into the pot heating up near you.

“The fact that it might very much happen is what scares me the most,” Inuyasha sneered, his arms crossed in a corner where he turned his nose up at the two of you. “What Kagome fails to mention is that you are head over heels for my brother,” he snarled.

You could see the judgement in his eyes, the disapproval radiating heavily from the male who had only recently married your friend from the modern times.

“I’m indeed very fond of him, but I believe it is one-sided,” you light-heartedly admitted, feeling no shame in having to confess your emotions for a certain man, though you knew that you could never display the same bravery in front of him. “Alas, at least I have my sugar for some sweet romance!” you continued, never one to let anything tamper your mood as you checked the fire.

“Have you ever asked Lord Sesshomaru to confirm this?” Another voice popped up, revealing Rin who happily skipped towards your little stand. “He is returning, you know. Tonight, for the festival,” she quipped, bouncing back and forth on her feet, obviously pleased at the thought of seeing her long-time caretaker once more.

Now you did manage a blush, a nervous laugh escaping you as you stared the girl down.

“It is a bad habit to eavesdrop, young lady,” you pointed your stick at the girl, a quick wink sent her way as you covered up your own embarrassment. Despite her lack of human interactions in the past few years you had found that Rin was surprisingly quick to pick up on all sorts of emotional details, especially yours.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping!” the girl exclaimed giddily, her hands clasping to her back as she stuck her tongue out to you. “I simply overheard because you were speaking so loudly,” she continued, careful not to name any names that the group already knew to be the culprit of.

“Ah, yes, those gossiping ladies. Once one hears the whole village knows,” Inuyasha nodded in agreement, earning a giggle from the three of you.

“Funny, but some of us need to make an earning.” you called, happy with the way the sugar was melting in the pot as you sent Rin off to ring the bell next to your stand, signalling that you were open for business.

“I really think you should take this opportunity to confess,” Kagome leaned over, still determined not to let you go as you dug your spoon into the melting substance, pulling and checking its temperature.

“Your order?” you called, ignoring your friends. Not looking up or down at the shadow that loomed over you, you were quick to hold up your hand as you continued to turn over the sugar in your melting pot.

“Your feelings,” a low voice brimmed, hand brushing over yours before you quickly retreated, your spoon coming to your defense as you pointed the utensil against the customer.

“Funny, but some of us are trying to make a– Sesshomaru?”

Immediately lowering your weapon of choice you quickly dropped the tool back into the pot again, an apologetic look crossing your face as you laughed to yourself. “I thought you were a man of more nefarious intentions,” you excused yourself, your mind swirling as you wondered if you had heard the earlier statement correctly.

Brushing off your apology the demon lord merely brushed his hair out, picking out the sticky residue that had flown off your spoon in your attack as he flicked it away in disinterest.

“I’m sure that molten sugar will burn any regular man’s skin, but not mine,” he responded calmly, his hand landing on top of Rin’s head who was already clinging onto the demon in an affectionate hug.

“You’re early, lord Sesshomaru!” the girl exclaimed, whilst Kagome’s call for her brother-in-law went ignored with a glare.

“I heard something of interest on my way here,” the man merely answered the human girl as his eyes went over yours. “My brother’s loud voice is carried well by the winds,” he continued, eyes squinting in disapproval at your choice of friends before relaxing once more. “At the very least he had something useful to scream about, instead of his usual empty-headed barking.”

So, you hadn’t heard wrong. Feeling your cheeks grown warmer by the minute you were, for once, at a loss of words.


End file.
